Abigail
is a character from the Final Fight series where he is a member of the Mad Gear Gang and the boss of the penultimate stage in the original Final Fight, Metro City's Bay Area. Biography Appearance Abigail is an extremely large man with a narrow flat-top haircut. His attire closely resembles a white version of that worn by the Andore Family, but he is keen to point out that he is not one of them.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTUHZ-6ADbA He usually wears facepaint, but in Mighty Final Fight, a non-canon retelling of the original Final Fight with chibi sprites, he is seen without facepaint. Story By all reasonable accounts, Abigail isn’t the type of name a person would typically associate with a street gang. But when the Mad Gear went looking for an enforcer to take control of Metro City's scenic Bay Area, the most highly qualified candidate they could find was a huge mountain of a man... but with a girl's name. To say that Abigail was cursed from the cradle would be an understatement. Bound by the stigma of his unconventional birth name, Abigail struggled through those arduous years of school, ignoring the ceaseless teasing and taunting brought on by his schoolmates. Although considerably bigger than most of them, Abigail had been taught by his parents that violence was not an acceptable way to resolve conflicts. While it seemed like good parenting at the time, the constant ridicule from his classmates ultimately led Abigail to become withdrawn. As a result, his social skills deteriorated, to the point where even his small circle of friends eventually grew apart from him. By this time Abigail had grown to despise his parents, and at the age of seventeen, he ran away from home to find his place in the world. But on the harsh streets of Metro City, the only real opportunites were those offered by the city’s multiple street gangs. Unfortunately for Abigail, not all of them were hospitable, and he soon found himself at the mercy of a dozen older thugs after innocently wandering into their turf. Undeterred by the newcomer’s size, the punks proceeded to pounce on Abigail, fists and feet flying. As he curled up to absorb the punishment, a white-hot flame of rage began to grow within him, which only seemed to be fueled by the blows continuously raining down upon him. With a primal scream, Abigail suddenly reared up from the ground and exploded on his adversaries, hurling wild punches and tossing them about at will. The few punks who survived the melee gaped in horror at the raging giant, then quickly fled down the alleyway, leaving their friends to their fate. Barely a week after the incident, word of Abigail’s might had reached the ears of the Mad Gear Gang. In need of an enforcer, they sent out members to scout this new prospect, and to offer him a place in the gang’s hierarchy. Honored to have found a social group willing to accept him, Abigail joined Mad Gear, putting his strength and indomitable rage to good use. ''Final Fight When Mike Haggar's daughter Jessica was kidnapped by the gang, Cody and Guy took a shortcut through the Bay Area on their way to Belger's penthouse. It was there they encountered Abigail, who told them to cool down, stating that Jessica is having a "good time" with Belger. At this, Cody rushed to save Jessica from Belger's hands, leaving Guy behind to deal with Abigail. After a difficult fight Guy managed to beat Abigail. Fighting style Abigail uses no finesse in his fighting, just brute force. He picks up his opponents and throws them around like rag dolls, and occasionally turns red and uses running body slams. In ''Final Fight One, "Alpha Cody" (a non-canon unlockable character who is the Cody seen in Street Fighter Alpha 3 somehow reliving the past) notes that he hadn't been terribly impressed by Abigail, asking whether he still stuck to "using only one attack pattern".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdAuLnFwqk4 In Mighty Final Fight, one of his humorous attacks is to pick up his opponents and kiss them. Other appearances Abigail also appeared in the Japan-only release Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2. Gallery Image:FFCDAbigail.png|''Final Fight CD'' Image:MightyFFAbigail.png|''Mighty Final Fight'' References Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Final Fight Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Beat 'em up Characters Category:Bosses Category:Canadians